young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian
Adrian Dalca, was a breather peasant living in Transylvania during the 18th century, and was somewhat of a childhood friend of Malik Vaccaria, one of very few given most people being too afraid of his mother to come near him. Unfortunately, at only 16, as soon as he Turned after being bitten by Malik, he was immediately dusted by Elizabeta Vaccaria. History Adrian was born a peasant in Romania, Transylvania, youngest of 7 brothers, each very boisterous and fond of rough housing, traits that Adrian would go on to develop himself, even early on in his life, and would often get into trouble due to the various "daring schemes" he would perform. When he was still a young child, he encountered Malik sitting on his own reading one day, who was at the time still only a child himself, and in fact a few months younger than the human child. Adrian, wasn't interested in the young vampire (albeit he did not know he was a vampire) boy however, snatching away the book he was reading, flicking through the pages as Malik tried to get it back. Adrian, had in fact never seen a book up close before, his family did not own any, especially as none of them could in fact read, hence his fascination towards the one he'd seen Malik with. However, upon becoming bored with being unable to tell what all the "squiggly lines" meant, he went to go tear it up, but did not get more than a page or so before he was tackled by Malik and they ended up wrestling in the dirt. Eventually, Adrian gave up and threw the book away, amused by the whole scuffle, remarking how Malik didn't fight very well, before spontaneously declaring himself as Malik's friend and how he'd teach him how to fight properly. Adrian didn't take this declaration lightly either, although he didn't see Malik often, due to him not really being allowed to leave the castle due to his mother, whenever Malik did come out he was constantly upon him, determined to "toughen him up". Eventually, although the breather initially annoyed Malik, the two did end up becoming relatively close friends, with Malik even attempting to teach Adrian how to read and write after he realized that the breather thought that letters were simply weird pictures. Not much progress was made in this, especially due to Adrian's dyslexia, something unknown to exist at the time, however he could read a bit, and Malik decided to let him believe that his name was spelt "Adreeyan", after seeing how ecstatic he was when he thought he'd learned how to spell his own name. So throughout the years the two, as well as a couple of other friends, continued to interact whenever Malik slipped out of his house (more like a castle really), with Malik somewhat ironically being the more "good child" out of all if them, albeit after Adrian got them masks to hide their identities (Malik worried his mum would find out that he hung out with breather) and shamelessly begged him for a while, he started joining with his mischief making. The group eventually became notorious for the not to serious pranks (at most it was some petty theft) they played, even gaining a nickname that Malik's gang, which was not yet founded, would even later go on to also use occasionally (Malik actually gave them the name as a tribute to his childhood friends of sorts). However it did not last as peaceful and innocent forever. When Malik turned 16, Adrian, much like the others, became increasingly unnerved by his change in behaviour and personality. Suddenly, he'd become much more brash, overconfident, reckless and the "pranks" began to escalate to dangerous levels. As a result, though he'd previously wanted Malik to be more reckless like this, which Malik himself pointed out, he began to distance himself from Malik, feeling somewhat uneasy around him, although he knew this was somewhat unfair, and felt very guilty about it, especially as he could never pinpoint exactly why he felt that way, and the fact that Malik, although he didn't show it really (Adrian could only tell as he'd known him so long), was slightly upset by this. Eventually though, something happened. Elizabeta wanted to make sure her son knew how to do everything a vampire should be able to do, including Turning breathers. So she picked a supposedly "random" (in reality anything but) target to be his first half-fang. This target was, much to Malik's delight, Adrian. Adrian immediatly knew something was up when Malik walked up to him, his behaviour being a very odd mix of being very nervous and very exited at the same time, but deciding he was being too hard on his childhood friend, he agreed to follow Malik to where he wanted to go. On the way, he started proposing schemes that they could both do together, so that it could be somewhat like the old days again, to which Malik, as they were now by this stage both alone and unseen, responded that when he was done they were going to have so much more fun than that, before turning around and biting Adrian, who didn't even have time to react. Although he did proceeded to very nearly drain Adrian after biting him, as he hadn't had to try stop draining a breather so that they can Turn before, initially gulping down his friends blood as he usually would a breather, he is able to remember in time who he's draining and control himself. So as a result, Adrian did indeed begin to Turn, a young Malik's feelings towards that whilst waiting for him to wake up again being akin to that of a child anxiously waiting to open their Christmas present. This is especially so as he figured this would not only get rid of the distance that had formed between the two, or allow them to be able to properly cause mayhem together again (albeit more bloody, a LOT more bloody than before), but also even perhaps give them both the chance to travel out of Transylvania together, and see the world which they had only heard much about in stories (Malik read the books, and sometimes he described them to Adrian), as they had both always wanted to. But, the second Adrian does wake up, Malik doesn't even get the chance to explain the whole vampirism thing, before Elizabeta, who had been watching the whole thing, staked the newly Turned half-fang in the heart. She'd known the entire time about the two's friendship, and she'd wanted to teach, through actions and harsh words, Malik the consequences of getting sentimental, and how vampires were hunters and breathers their prey, to be hunted, not co-existed with. Adrian was the price of that brutal lesson being taught. Trivia * "Dalca" is a Romanian last name which means lightning, which is fitting as for a breather he was very fast. * He was very badly dyslexic, a condition that was unknown at the time he was still alive. * A very big trouble maker since he was a little boy. * Before Malik turned 16, and thus underwent the transformation, Adrian was actually the most boisterous of the two. Although afterwards is a very different story... * He had a slight lisp. * He had a good intuition and could usually tell when someone he talked to was trouble. * He always wanted a dog but never got one. * As a native, he speaks Romanian, but does not use very elaborate or fancy language as he was low-born and not very educated. For example, pink would be pink, not "fuschia". * Because of his intuition, he knew something was up with the Vaccaria's, but understandably did not think they were vampires. * His favourite brother was one called "Doran" who would always cover up for him whenever he was about to do something that could get him in trouble. * His least favorite brother is "Emil", who apparently "couldn't take a joke". * He ranked all of his brothers from favourite to least favourite. * Of all of Malik's childhood friends, he was the only one that wasn't supernaturally aware and also a completely regular breather, with the only other one in the group being from a slayer family (obviously they didn't know Malik was a vampire or he know they were a slayer. Till it all went terribly wrong.). * He was the first childhood friend that Malik permanently lost. Category:Males Category:Half-fang Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deceased